the missing Potter
by underworld asp
Summary: Albus Potter was kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange as a baby, now he is 13, and is going to Hogwarts. What will happen to Albus? Will he discover that he is actually the son of Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or the original characters.**

Not even a year old, eleven month old Albus Potter was kidnapped by escaped Azkaban prisoner Bellatrix Lestrange. Now, after nearly twelve years of being missing, at the age of thirteen, Albus S. Potter goes to Hogwarts as Orion Lestrange.

Tain station...

Thirteen year old Rose Weasley does not remember her cousin's kidnapping, and no one ever talks about it. Not her mum, dad, none of her Aunts or Uncles, not even her older cousins. But she does notice that every year her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry have a sad look in their eyes on June the third. Rose never asked on the subject. At the train, Rose was with her family, everyone was saying their good byes. Rose Weasley looked a lot like her mother, but her hair was auburn in color and pretty thick.  
"Bye mum, dad" Rose said, hugging both her parents individually. "I'll see you at Christmas."  
"Have fun Rosie, do good in school," her father, Ron said "but remember to beat Scorpious on your tests alright?" Ron said in her ear, hoping his wife wouldn't hear, instead Hermione smacked him on the side of his head with her hand.  
"OWW, what was that for?" Ron asked, rubbing the side of his head.  
"Ronald, don't you tell her that" Hermione said looking at her husband with a strict look. "Have fun at school ok?" Hermione said with a smile towards her daughter.  
"I will mum, " Rose said heading on to the train until the Malfoy family caught her eye. She saw Scorpious Malfoy with his mother and Father, Astoria and Draco Malfoy. But there was a boy there she has never seen before standing with Scorpious. The boy standing there was around Scorpious's hight, and Rose guessed that either the boy was eleven and had an early growth spurt or he was already attending Hogwarts and the Malfoy family was dropping him off. But Rose wondered if he attended Hogwarts or not, she did not remember seeing him before. Before she could sat foot on the train, her cousin, James Potter stood next to her, looking in the direction she was staring at. James Potter was fourteen, and had messy black hair, with his mothers eyes, and his body was toned and tanned from playing quidditch. "What are you doing looking at the Malfoys?" James asked. Rose broke her train of thought as James spoke, she looked over at him.  
"No reason, I just don't remember the Malfoys having another kid" Rose told him, James nodded, he didn't remember the Malfoys having two sons either. James just shrugged it off. "Don't associate with him Rosie, if he is hanging out with the Malfoy's, you know he is bad news" James said standing up straighter and an entire head taller than Rose.

At Hogwarts...

The sorting hat finished the last student who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Hogwarts Head Mistress, Professor McGonagall stood from the teacher's table, her frame was older, but she felt younger than he years. She stared at the students.  
"Attention please" Professor McGonagall said, the students chatter and laughter died down to silence. "Thank you" she said, "Welcome new students to Hogwarts, and especially to our new transfer student from Durmstrang, Orion Lestrange who was privately sorted into Slytherin." As soon as Professor McGonagall said Lestrange, the students looked shocked, and whispers started all around.  
Rose looked at James, then to her friend Abby. Rose saw the black haired boy sitting by Scorpious at the Slytherin table, where the Slytherins were shaking their newest members hand.  
"A Lestrange?" James said, "how the hell did Bellatrix Lestrange have a kid? Definitely do not associate with him Rosie"  
"oh come on James, he could be nice, I mean, just because Bellatix was a Death Eater does not mean he is to" Abby said. "What do you think Rose?"  
Rose looked at her friend, in a way, she knew Abby had a point. He could or could not be nice.  
"SILINCE" Professor McGonagall said with her wand pointed towards her throat. "Now, remember No student is allowed out of their dorms after hours, and that the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds by all students. You all have classes tomorrow morning. I believe it is time for bed, off to bed all of you."  
Rose stood up with her best friend Abby, "Rose, do you think he could be like his mother?" Abby asked. Rose shrugged, she had no clue just like Abby.  
"I don't know, but Scorpious is pretty nice" Rose said.  
"true" Abby told her, as the girls walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

...

A week went by and Rose was exhausted. The first week to Rose was the toughest: getting back into the swing of things. Rose took a book off the shelf, she looked at the cover, and felt pretty satisfied that she had the right book. She tucked it under her arm and walked to a table. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Orion Lestrange was seated at her usual table, wearing muggle clothes. She knew Orion was pretty smart in class, since he raised his hand a lot in class, and normally answered the questions right, but was normally the last student picked. He was normally found with Scorpious or by himself, and never walked in a cluster. She walked to the table, and put her book down.  
"...may I sit here?" Rose asked. Orion looked up to see Rose, and she noticed his eyes were green, not any usual green, but emerald green like her Uncle Harry.  
"yeah go ahead." Orion said moving the three books by his left side. Rose took a seat. He seemed friendly enough in her opinion. Rose felt sorry for Orion, she saw a lot of students pick on him because of what his mother and father had done during the last and First Wizarding war.  
"Your Orion right?" Rose asked. Orion looked at her, he nodded his head.  
"yes," he said in a shy way. "I can move if you want." Orion took his parchment and books and was about to move, but Rose didn't think that was fair. He was at the table first, besides, all the other tables were full. "No, you can stay where you are..." Rose said, "I mean... you were here first and all the other tables are full." Orion looked at her, his emerald green eyes stared at her, in a way they did look like Uncle Harry's eyes, but Rose hardly doubted Uncle Harry was related to Orion Lestrange, let alone Bellatrix or her husband. He took a seat back in his chair.  
"Thanks," he said with a smile "not many here will do that."  
"What do you mean?" Rose asked. She felt confused, she figured that there are bound to be students who would be fair to him.  
"Not many would let me sit at the same table, besides the Slytherins of course" Orion said, "you're the first Gryffindor to actually be nice to me."  
"really?" Rose asked. In a way, Rose figured that, not many people were fond of Bellatrix Lestrange or any of the other families who were Death Eaters. The two students talked for about an hour, and wrote on their parchment papers. Rose learned that Orion went to Durmstrang his first and second year, that his favorite classes were Transfiguration and Deffense Against the Dark Arts. She also learned that his mother and father were now back in Azkaban and he was living with his Aunt and Uncle in Malfoy Manner along his cousins, Draco and his wife Astoria with Scorpious.  
"So do you miss your mum?" Rose asked,  
"a bit... she had her nice moments, but mum was over all... pretty cruel" Orion said, he looked at the table as he said it. Rose could tell that Orion feared his mother and kind of loved her at the same time. Rose could not figure out how such an evil woman could have a son that was super nice, who had no evil bone in him.  
"I hope none of my cousins havent caused you no trouble" Rose said, Orion laughed a little.  
"The Potters and Weasleys?" Orion asked  
"Yeah" Rose said nodding her head. Orion sat up straighter in his chair.  
"James and Fred sure have showed themselves." he said, "but thats nothing."  
"oh really?" Rose asked, "they love playing jokes, especially on Slytherins and first years. They have not harmed you yet I hope?"  
"Not yet, at least nothing serious" Orion told her.

In the Slytherin Common Room, Orion had his Transfiguration book open on his lap. His first week was big and had a lot of challenges but nothing that Orion couldn't handle. He was used to others watching him, waiting for him to curse them. Orion felt like Hogwarts was something like home, it felt different here, warmth was the only way to describe it. Malfoy Manner was very comfortable compared to the old Lestrange House he lived at before his parents arrest back in April. He was grateful for his Aunt, Uncle and cousins when they took him after Durmstrangs school term ended. He enjoyed being able to eat when and where he pleased. He enjoyed having his cousin Scorpious as company. Back in lestrange House, Orion had no one, all but a grey and white cat he kept and named Luna. The same cat that was purring by his side.  
"I made a friend today Luna" Orion said to the cat, petting the cats soft fur. "Her name is Rose, Rose Weasley, I know mum would disapprove but I don't care, she actually listened to me talk, it was nice" Orion looked at the fire blazing in the fire place, making the cool common room feel warm and cozy. "It felt good talking to someone other than Scorpious, sure he is my mate but, it was different, with some one new to talk to." Orion yawned, he knew it was getting late. Orion closed the book and stood, and stretched.

"come on Luna" Orion said "bed time."

End of first Chapter.

**AN: this is the first chapter to this series, let me know what you guys think or what i should change. All comments are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2 James and Fred

...James S. Potter's pov... (the story is mostly of Rose's and Albus's "Orion" POV.)

James could not believe that Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange have a son. A son who is a Slytherin, and most likely would cause trouble. James felt worried about his young cousin Rose, he knew her to be too trustworthy of others, not that it was a bad thing, but he knew that if this Lestrange kid was anything like the Lestranges he heard about from his Uncle Ron, things could turn ugly, not just to Rose, but to a lot of others. James lay awake in bed, an entire week of school so far went by, and it was now Saturday, and the sun outside the window by his foreposter bed was comming up. James had already played three pranks on the Lestrange kid, but each response was non satsifactory in James's book. His first prank played on Lestrange was the first day of classes, and James, along with his partner in crime and his cousin, Fred planted a bucket of Gryfindoor red colored paint(Red Paint Operation) that is hard to get rid of once it touches the skin or any particle on the body. The Red Paint Operation resulted in no red paint shed. They watched Lestrange cross under the paint everytime and each time nothing happened, until James and Fred tried taking it down during break which resulted in them both being drenched in red paint. Luckily they were able to get the paint off with the counter curse. The 2nd prank resulted in James and Fred receiving detention when they decided to throw jinxes at Lestrange, and what didn't surprise James was the kid knew how to defend himself. The 3rd attempt of pranking was classified as "mal-function". The dung bombs did not work until three hours later than set.

Fred Weasly couldn't believe the new kid in school, even though there were over fifty first years, only one stood out. Orion Lestrange. He like James could not stand the new kid, something about that kid was not right. He had no idea why but something about him was not settling with Fred. He even played fully on pranking the kid. After a week of school, Fred noticed his younger cousin Rose had been talking to Orion, which in a way did not surprise him.

"Hey Rose," Fred Said as Rose came out of the Library, "what were you doing with that kid, he is bad news Rosie."

Rose rolled her eyes; she hated it when her cousins act like they know what is best for her.

"Seriously Fred, he is a nice guy, honest" Rose said, her eyes bore into Fred's.

"Doesn't matter Rose, he is a Slytherin, and his parents are some of the worst Death Eaters in wizard history" Fred whispered harshly. "Do you even remember what your dad and Uncle Harry said about the Lestrange's? Well mostly your dad any way."

"Yes Fred, in case you have forgotten, your Uncle Ron happens to be my dad," Rose whispered back.

"Please Rose, leave him alone" Fred said, his voice calmer.

"Why?" Rose asked, "he is a nice kid, he has no bad bone in him, besides, if he was anything like his parents, why would he talk to me? Answer me Fred, why?"

Fred looked at Rose, his blood boiled slightly. Rose's answer aggravated him to no end. He knew deep down that Rose had a good point. If Orion was anything like the Lestranges he heard about, then why would he talk to Rose? Why isn't he getting detentions? Why isn't he calling names to muggle born students? Or causing fights with Gryffindors, Hufflepuff's or Ravenclaws? Rose walked right by him, shouldering him with her right shoulder. Fred looked at her as she walked off. For Fred, that conversation was all he could think about that Saturday. Something about that conversation with Rose stayed in the back of his mind. He had no idea why either. Until know.

Fred was standing near the Black Lake, skipping rocks. His gaze fell when he heard Rose talking not too far behind him. "….Sorry about my cousin James, he can be a jerk at times." Fred turned around and hid behind a tree, and he saw Rose was talking to non-other than Orion Lestrange.

"It is alright" said Orion's voice.

"You sure you're ok?" Rose asked. Fred could a muffled 'yes'. Fred guessed something bad must have happened today by what Rose was saying.

"Thanks Rose for helping out" Orion said.

"You're welcome Orion" Rose said,

"Can you call me Ryan please?" Orion asked. Rose nodded, and Fred noticed a smile come from her.

"It's ok Ryan" Rose said rubbing his back.

"Rose" Fred said stepping out from behind the tree, both Rose and Ryan jumped as they looked at him. Ryan stood up instantly, and Fred could bet he had his wand in his hand. . "I'm not going to prank you" Fred said holding his hands up in mercy.

"What do you want Fred?" Rose asked, she looked calmer than she did when they had their conversation earlier.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked looking at Orion, he nodded. "I am sorry about the pranks, really."

"Are you?" Rose asked instantly.

"Yeah" Fred said "I mean it, I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's ok Rose" Ryan said "I dealt with worse."

"Really?" Rose and Fred asked at the same time.

"Yeah" Ryan said "I faced a lot worse."

"Listen….um…."

"Ryan," Ryan said.

"Listen Ryan, I mean it when I said I was sorry." Fred told him.


End file.
